Les faux semblants et autres pensées inavouables
by Ainokomiel
Summary: [suite série&film] Ed, Al et Noah se sont installés dans une ferme en Allemagne. Les deux frères vivent en parfaite symbiose, jusqu'au jour où Sophie, une jeune juive qu'ils hébergent, n'attise leur jalousie. Une dispute éclate. [fic terminée]
1. Sophie

**Auteur:** Flo-de-Miel  
**Genre:** (fic en trois chapitres) sentiment, action, drame, humour, et petit d'homme :-D (je parle d'Al si certain n'avait pas compris)  
**Période :** la fic commence à la fin du film. Al, Ed et Noah sont donc dans notre monde, en Allemagne. La deuxième guerre mondiale gronde...

* * *

_**notes:**_ vous allez voir, cette fic est plutôt littéraire. C'est loin d'être en PWP! Je décris bien les lieux (qui, soit dit en passant, sont tous géographiquemnt réels), et je prend compte du contexte historique.  
Je suis une fan de la relation Edward/Al. Pour lui donner un semblant de sérieux, je m'interesse à la complexité des leurs liens, sans vouloir tomber dans le scénaio habituel "révélations + lemon". Je creuseles sentiments fraternels débordants, et non l'ambition de l'un pour placer l'autre dans son lit... Quoi que, en parlant de lit! lol

* * *

**Les faux-semblants**

**Chapitre premier **: Sophie

Depuis un mois déjà, les deux frères Elric et Noah, la belle bohémienne, avaient aménagés une petite maison de la campagne allemande. Leur fermette se trouvait plus précisément à Renchen, une bourgade proche de la frontière Suisse. Ils y avaient trouvé une maison de pierre à l'abandon qui avait, parait-il, servi de point de repos pour les bergers. Autrefois, ces derniers partaient plusieurs jours en montagne faire paître leur troupeau, et avaient donc besoin d'un endroit où loger avec leur troupeau. Mais cela faisait plus de dix ans que les éleveurs de bétails avaient quitté la région, et la maisonette était restée à l'abadon. Comme son apparence première était fort délabrée, personne n'en avait revendiqué l'appartenance, et les habitants de Renchen ne bronchèrent pas quand trois inconnus se chargèrent de la remettre en état.

La maison était placée près d'un puit, et comportait une étable que les frères Elric avaient transformée en atelier de travail. Ils y avaient entassé plusieurs livres de mécaniques, et des centaines de parchemin sur l'alchimie qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes patiemment écrits. Même si la magie ne fonctionnait pas dans ce monde, Alphonse et Edward n'avaient pas eu le cœur de laisser pourrir dans un coin de leur mémoire toutes leurs connaissances en la matière.  
Ils avaient donc entrepris la longue tâche de retranscrire tout ce qu'ils connaissaient sur l'alchimie, et passaient la plupart de leurs après-midi dans l'étable, grattant des heures entières à l'aide d'une plume, de papier et d'encre.  
Noah leur apportait parfois de quoi manger ou se désaltérer, puis elle grimpait à l'aide d'une échelle jusque dans la réserve de foin et, depuis son perchoir, elle se laissait rêvasser en regardant les frères Elric à l'œuvre.

La maison en elle-même, hormis la fameuse grange, ne comptait que deux pièces, séparées par un mur et une porte en bois branlante.  
La première pièce, dessinée en un carré parfait, englobait les trois quarts de l'espace. Quand on y rentrait, on voyait sur le mur du fond une grande étagère de bois remplie de livres, au pied de laquelle s'étendait un tapis de laine bordeaux et beige, entouré lui-même par deux canapés aux épais coussins. Contre le mur de gauche, une imposante cuisinière en métal noir servait à la fois de fourneaux et de radiateur. Juste devant la cuisinière, se trouvait une table de bois ronde entourée de trois chaises où Noah, Ed et Al avaient l'habitude de manger. Sur le mur de droite enfin, où se trouvait la porte conduisant aux chambres, on pouvait admirer plusieurs tableaux, et deux cadres. Le premier cadre affichait une photo de la mère d'Alphonse et d'Edward, tandis que, sur le deuxième, Winry et son chien couraient vers une petite colline d'herbe grasse.

Alphonse, Edward et Noah dormaient dans une même pièce. Trois couchettes de grandeurs égales avaient été posées sur le sol. Leur matelas n'était, en réalité, qu'un large tissu rempli de foin, mais restait tout de même confortable. Cela leur convenait parfaitement.

En ce jour, Noah était partie étendre leur lessive en haut de la colline, là où le vent soufflait plus fort, tandis que les frères Elric assemblaient dans la grange tous les parchemins dont ils avaient enfin achevés l'écriture.  
La belle bohémienne, son panier d'osier à ses pieds, saisissaient les habits humides en chantant, les étendaient en effectuant quelques mouvements brusques du poignet, puis les pendaient à un fil soutenu par deux piquets de bois. Le soleil brillait ce jour là. De la fumée s'échappait de sa petite maison, en contrebas. Ce charmant tableau ressemblait à un rêve.  
Noah avait le coeur rempli de joie. Elle avait une maison et une famille! Elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde sa troupe de bohémiens. Ses soeurs n'avaient d'ailleurs pas hésité à la vendre, quelques semaines plus tôt, à cette affreuse organisation à quête de Shambala. Mais Edward l'avait sauvée, lui avait trouvé un foyer, une terre à elle, une terre aimante. On ne l'avait plus traitée de vandale, voleuse ou encore gitane depuis plus d'un mois... Elle avait trouvé son paradis !

C'est donc le cœur en joie et les lèvres chantantes qu'elle effectuait cette ingrate tâche qu'est la lessive. Absorbée par ses pensées bienheureures, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'une silhouette chétive gravissait la colline. Puis, soudain, Noah se retrouva face à une jeune fille qui apparut de derrière un drap. Fort saisie, elle lâcha la chemise qu'elle avait tentée de pendre, et fit un pas en arrière. L'inconnue lui parut heureusement aussitôt inoffensive. Elle était petite, maigre. Ses longs cheveux bruns, entremêlés et sales, pendaient autour d'un visage creux, affamés. La lueur de ses yeux noirs semblait au bord de l'extinction, et ses jambes rompues tremblaient de douleur.

"Aidez-moi. Je suis juive. J'ai faim" Dit-elle en tendant ses paumes devant elle.

Noah l'invita aussitôt à rentrer chez elle se reposer. La jeune fille sembla soudain tellement soulagée que de grosses larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux, puis, juste après avoir lancer un faible « merci beaucoup, merci », elle s'écroula sur place. Noah dévala alors la colline, fonça vers la grange en appelez les frères Elric :

"Edward ! Alphonse ! Venez, vite!"

Les deux jeunes hommes virent Noah débouler comme une furie par les portes ouvertes de l'étable, son châle de médailles bohémien tintant joyeusement. Debout sur une échelle, une pile de parchemin en main, Alphonse demanda :

« Quoi ? Que se passe t'il?

- Une jeune fille! Là-haut, sur la colline! Expliqua rapidement Noah. Elle a besoin d'aide! »

Edward abandonna aussitôt la chaise sur laquelle il avait grimpé pour classer correctement la bibliothèque, et se précipita dehors, son frère et Noah à sa suite. En haut de la colline, les draps humides dansaient furieusement sous le fouet du vent. A leur pied, la jeune juive mourante était étendue, les membres inertes. Grâce à son bras métallique, Edward la saisit sans problème et la porta jusqu'à leur maison. Là, il l'étendit sur un des canapés du salon. Alphonse la couvrit d'une épaisse couverture tandis que Noah réchauffait un bouillon. Ils attendirent ensuite patiemment qu'elle se réveille, commentant à son propos :

« Elle est juive, dis-tu ? » Demanda Alphonse à Noah

Celle-ci acquiesça, les yeux toujours rivés sur la pauvre enfant endormie.

« Sans doute essaye t'elle de passer la frontière. Supposa Edward. De plus en plus de juifs sont déportés, et la Suisse est le seul lieu sûr pour eux.»

Noah, assise sur un tabouret à côté du fauteuil, caressa le front de la jeune fille. Aussitôt en contact avec son esprit, des milliers d'images l'assaillirent, et elle murmura :

« Elle a marché des jours entiers sans manger ni dormir. Je vois des trains. Je vois des gens qui pleurent. Des cris. Sa famille a été arrêtée quelque part en chemin. C'est atroce… Il faut la protéger. Il faut !

- Bien sur qu'on la protégera. Annonça Edward comme s'il avait décidé cela depuis qu'il l'avait vue, là haut, sur la colline. On ne peut décemment pas l'abandonner dans cet état.»

Alphonse, à côté de son frère, restait troublé et craintif. La veille, alors que Noah et son frère étaient partis en ville, des policiers allemands avaient débarqué et avaient fouillé de fond en comble la ferme, en profitant pour réquisitionner de la nourriture. Alphonse avait menti à ce sujet; il savait que Noah avait extrememnt peur de se faire attrapé par une milice. Il avait donc inventé une histoire absurde pour expliquer la disparation de la nourriture, prétextant qu'un chien errant leur avait tout volé. Mais comme Edward ne l'avait pas cru et en avait alors déduit qu'Alphonse avait lui même mangé les réserves, ils s'étaient disputés. Alphonse décida enfin d'avouer ce qui s'était réellement passé:

« Il y a de plus en plus de contrôle ces derniers temps. Hier encore, quand vous êtes parti acheter du pain à Renchen, j'ai eu droit à une descente de police… »

Edward bondit et s'exclama :

« Comment ? Al ?! C'était donc ça, la nourriture qui a disparu? Mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Ce dernier baissa timidement les yeux et expliqua :

« Je… je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'ai préféré dire que c'était un chien. Je sais que Noah a toujours peur des uniformes... »

Edward saisit le bras de son frère et tira violement sur la chemise de celui-ci pour en découvrir le poignet.

« Aï ! » Se plaignit Alphonse.

Un énorme bleu recouvrait tout son avant bras. Noah eut un tressaillement d'effroi, tandis qu'Edward lança avec aplomb :

« Et ça ? C'est aussi un chien, peut-être ? »

Alphonse se libera de l'étreinte de son frère, massa son bras douloureux, puis cacha sa blessure en rougissant. Il ne put se défendre, tant sa gorge était serrée. Il savait pourtant que son frère agissait ainsi parce qu'il était inquiet et qu'il tenait à lui, mais la nature d'Alphonse s'avérait profondément pacifiste, et les méthodes brusques de son frère l'effrayaient quelque fois. C'est à ce moment précis que la jeune juive, étendue depuis tout à l'heure, ouvrit ses yeux et laissa échapper de sa gorge un râle curieux. Noah la redressa aussitôt et lui présenta le bouillon fumant. Alphonse et Edward attendaient avec impatiente qu'elle parle, mais ils durent se résigner à patienter encore quand Noah dit à la jeune fille:

« Bois d'abord. Tu nous expliqueras ensuite ».

La jeune juive porta doucement le bol à ses lèvres, en but une gorgée, puis une autre. Elle se mit ensuite à pêcher les légumes qui y flottait avec sa cuillère et les dévora. Une fois son repas fini, elle remit le bol à Noah et la remercia.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda alors abruptement Edward qui considérait avoir attendu suffisemmant.

« Je m'appelle Sophie. Sophie Huntziger. Je viens de Munich.

- Tu as quitté ta ville à cause de la guerre ? » Interrogea doucement Alphonse, d'une voix qui ce voulait la plus paisible possible.

Elle acquiesça muettement, ses doigts serrés les uns dans les autres, puis avoua :

« C'est terrible là-bas. Des centaines de juifs se font déportés. Ma famille a été arrêtée. »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Moi, expliqua t'elle en tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. J'ai de la famille en Suisse. Une grande tante qui habite près des Alpes et qui pourra m'héberger. Je dois passer la frontière.»

Noah avait déposé le bol sur la table de la cuisine puis était revenue. Elle avait ensuite appuyé sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et avait déclaré :

« Pas dans cet état. Tu as de la fièvre ; tu ne feras pas trois pas dehors. Or, si tu veux passer en Suisse, il faudra que tu marches à travers les montagnes. Les endroits accessibles de la frontière sont trop bien gardés par les Allemands. »

Edward croisa ses bras, et lui sourit en disant :

« Nous t'hébergerons jusqu'à ce que tu ait pris des forces, puis nous te feront passer la frontière et tu pourras rejoindre les Alpes suisses.»

Sophie eut un soubresaut d'étonnement. Elle balbutia, toute émue:

« Je… Merci ! Merci infiniment ! »

Un sentiment de fierté envahit Edward.  
Il est vrai que, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ici, l'aîné des frères Elric s'était vu promulgué à la place de chef de famille. Il gérait la distribution des tâches ménagères, décidait quand il était temps d'aller travailler à la scierie pour gagner de l'argent, ou quand il était temps d'aller chasser. Au moindre problème, il prenait tout sur lui, et, à la moindre récompense, il se sentait extrêmement fier. Et là, tout de suite, Sophie lui parut adorable avec son grand sourire, et grâce à cela, il se sentait satisfait.

Le reste de la journée, leur jeune invitée dormit, puis vint la nuit, et elle ne se réveilla toujours pas. Ils considérèrent cela comme normal après tout ce qu'elle avait du endurer mais, par acquis de conscience, Noah décida de dormir à son chevet. Alphonse et Edward regagnèrent donc seul leur chambre, ce soir-là.  
Etendus sur leur lit, ils purent chacun réfléchir au déroulement de la journée. Alphonse fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« Ed, tu crois que nous sommes encore en sûreté, ici ? Je veux dire… ne serait-il pas préférable pour nous de partir en Suisse comme Sophie? Et si jamais on découvrait que nos papiers étaient des faux ?

- Non, Al. Répondit son frère. On devrait abandonner la ferme dans ce cas. Une opportunité comme celle-ci ne se représentera sans doute plus jamais. Nous avons eu de la chance de trouver cette maison délabrée. Et puis, Noah aime tellement cet endroit ! C'est sa première vraie maison…

- Je sais, répliqua Alphonse. Mais, pour elle aussi c'est dangereux. Tu as entendu Sophie..? Il y a de plus en plus de déportations. Si jamais des soldats allemands trouvent Noah, avec sa peau basanée et ses habits de bohémienne, ils ne seront pas dupes ! Ils l'envoieront dans un convoi sans retour. J'ai peur pour elle. »

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien sur, son petit frère avait raison, mais il était difficile pour lui de se résoudre à quitter cette maison.  
Il répondit enfin :

« J'irai moi-même conduire Sophie en Suisse. Et là-bas, je chercherai un endroit où nous pourrions habiter, toi, moi et Noah.»

Mais cette idée eut pour effet de glacer le sang d'Alphonse. Il se redressa aussitôt, et tentant de distinguer les traits de son frère dans la pénombre de la chambre, il s'exclama :

« Non, Ed ! Pas seul ! Ne pars pas ! Et si il t'arrivait quelque chose, hein ? Et si tu ne revenais pas ! Moi je pourrais crever de peine, ici, à t'attendre ! »

Toutes la souffrance qu'il avait enduré en passant deux ans à chercher son frère ressurgit comme une horde de chevaux en furie. Ses membres se pétrifièrent, se souvenant la longue errance qu'il avait mené, poussé par l'espoir, courbé devant la défaite, se relevant, retombant, criant, cherchant encore, sans s'arrêter, sans s'arrêter, sans s'arrêter... Essayant de faire revenir son seul souffle, sa seule raison de vivre, cet unique fil, cet unique lien qui le maintenait en vie; son frère.

Edward reçut l'ampleur de la crainte d'Alphonse avec une précision empathique. Il s'en voulut aussitôt: comment avait-il pu oublié que son petit frère avait développé une véritable phobie à l'idée qu'ils soient encore séparés?  
Il plia ses coudes pour se relever et dit pour le rassurer:

« Ha, oui. Pardon… Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Al. On ne se séparera plus. »

Et, soudain, une grosse masse atterrit sur lui. Il s'agissait de son cadet qui s'était littéralement jeté dans ses bras sous l'effet du soulagement:

« Plus jamais ? Jamais ? » Demanda Alphonse, son coeur battant à la chamade et dont la résonance atteignait la poitrine d'Edward.

L'aîné, d'abord un peu sous le choc, afficha bientôt une mine attendrie et, posant une main sur le front de son petit frère, répondit :

« Plus jamais. Promis. »

La respiration d'Alphonse se calma, tout comme ses craintes.  
Edward lui avait fait le serment de ne pas partir. Il n'allait pas partir. Il fallait cesser d'avoir peur, maintenant.  
Une fois rétabli, et soudain tout honteux de sa faiblesse, Alphonse se sépara du corps de son frère et s'accroupit un peu plus loin.

« Désolé, je suis ridicule à m'inquiéter comme ça. Avoua t'il en rougissant. C'est juste que… J'ai si peur de te perdre. Comme l'autre fois, perchés sur cet horrible dirigeable où le colonel me retenait. Et je te voyais partir, te retourner. Alors que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver de l'autre côté de la porte ! J'étais si… si…

- Ca va aller, Alphonse. Le coupa Ed en souriant de manière rassurante à son frère, bien que les pénombres de la pièce cachaient entièrement son visage. Désormais, il n'y a plus de porte à détruire. Il y a juste toi, moi et Noah. Et puis, promet moi de me dire la vérité la prochaine fois que des soldats viendront… »

Alphonse acquiesça timidement. Edward ajouta un peu moqueusement :

« Je n'aime pas quand tu essayes de me protéger. C'est moi le grand frère ! C'est mon rôle !»

Alphonse rit doucement, puis rejoignit sa couche et put enfin s'endormir, l'esprit tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, Alphonse se leva en dernier. Le soleil déversait sa lumière allégrement par la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Le lit de Noah n'était pas défait. Il se rappela alors que leur amie avait veillé Sophie toute la nuit. Fort curieux de voir comment avançaient les choses, il quitta rapidement son lit et, encore en pyjama, alla dans la pièce centrale.

Edward et Sophie, attablés, buvaient un chocolat chaud tout en discutant joyeusement. Quand ils virent Alphonse arrivé, ils le saluèrent tout deux avec un sourire radieux.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit ce dernier en prenant place à son tour.

- Noah est partie cueillir des baies, expliqua Edward. Mais elle a fait du chocolat chaud avant de partir. J'imagine que tu en veux une tasse ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus !

Sophie se chargea de verser dans un gros bol une ration de lait chaud au cacao, puis reposa la tellière métallique sur la plaque chauffante.

La jeune fille s'était lavée. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement peignés et elle portait des habits propres que Noah lui avait donné. Il s'agissait d'une robe à brettelles légère en tissu bleu et d'une large ceinture de cuir. Ces habits la sublimait, et Alphonse reconnut alors que Sophie recelait une grande beauté.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Sophie. Constata Alphonse

- Oui, et c'est grâve à vous, merci beacoup.»

Elle lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud dont il se saisit en la remerciant d'un coup de tête poli.

« Nous parlions de Munich ! Explique Edward. Figure toi qu'elle n'habitait pas très loin de chez Alphonse Heidrich. Nous connaissons les mêmes commerces. Elle vient de m'apprendre que Madame Glacier s'était mariée avec l'officier !

- Vraiment ? Fit Alphonse d'un ton concerné, bien qu'il fut loin de se rappeler qui était Madame Glacier et à quoi ressemblait ce fameux officier. Je suis content pour eux! »

Puis Edward et la jeune fille se relancèrent dans une description de la ville, jeux auquel, hélas, Alphonse ne put que maigrement participé. Il eut cependant tout le loisir de constater que son frère et Sophie s'entendaient à merveilles. L'attitude d'Edward à l'égard de la jeune fille ressemblait à celle qu'il avait eu pour Winry dans le passé.

La journée se passa agréablement. Sophie ne s'épuisa pas beaucoup, sous ordres de Noah, et resta donc la plupart du temps assis à l'intérieur de la maison. Alphonse alla couper du bois en foret et Edward partit échanger des peaux de bêtes contre de l'argent en ville. En fin d'après-midi, Sophie demanda l'autorisation à Noah d'aller un peu se promener sur la colline, et Edward se proposa de l'accompagner. Alphonse qui, pendant ce temps, montait des bûches de bois sur le haut plateau de la grange les aperçut de par la fenêtre, courir en se donnant la main. Curieusement, il éprouva à la fois une grande joie et une grande tristesse. Il était heureux pour son frère qui, semblait-il, avait retrouvé une joie de vivre toute particulière, mais il craignait par la même occasion que leur propre relation ne se complique.

« Bah, se dit-il. De toute façon, d'ici quelques jours, Sophie nous quittera, et tout redeviendra comme avant ».

Le lendemain, cependant, Alphonse fut épris d'un étrange sentiment de peine qui lui gâcha une bonne partie de la journée ; partout où Edward allait, Sophie le suivait, et ils ne cessaient de se taquiner gentiment. Il commença à devenir envieux. Mais, malgré y avoir plus réfléchi, il ignorait lui-même s'il était jaloux de son frère ou de Sophie. Cela le troubla énormément. Il aurait voulu repartir en forêt, faire le vide en coupant des centaines de bûches, mais il en avait déjà taillé bien assez la vieille, et cela ne put donc lui servir de prétexte.  
Le soir, alors qu'il revenait du puit, Alphonse entendit des pleurs dans la grange. Il posa ses seaux et s'approcha à pas de loup. Caché derrière la palissade, il écouta attentivement. Une brèche entre deux planches de bois lui permit d'apercevoir Edward et Sophie, assis sur la même botte de foin. La jeune fille pleurait :

« Ma mère… Ma mère me manque tellement… »

Le garçon, à côté d'elle, affichait une mine un peu crispée. Il tenta de la réconfortée maladroitement en lui caressant le dos.

« Tu sais, moi aussi je suis orphelin. Ca a été très dur au début, mais j'ai surmonté ça.

- Ca… ça me fait tellement mal. Avoua la jeune fille en appuyant sa main contre sa poitrine.

- Je sais, dit doucement Edward en lui caressant les cheveux. Perdre toute sa famille est quelque chose d'abominable.»

Alphonse en avait assez entendu.  
Alors comme ça, Edward avait "perdu toute ça famille?".  
Il quitta rageusement sa position, abandonnant ses deux sceaux, et il marcha vers le bois d'un pas précipité, les joues en feu. Milles pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête : "Et si Edward tombait vraiment amoureux de Sophie ? Et si il décidait de rester en Suisse avec elle ? Après tout, il allait bientôt avoir 19 ans. Il avait parfaitement le droit de se marier et de fonder une famille s'il le désirait. Et lui, Alphonse ? Comptait-il si peu pour son frère ?"

C'est en se tourmentant par des centaines de questions inutiles qu'Alphonse marcha, passant au travers des collines, traversant des bosquets, contournant des ruisseaux, et filant vers l'horizon. Il alla ainsi longtemps, sans vraie direction, comme si ses jambes avaient décidés de le porter le plus loin possible de sa colère.  
Ce ne fut que quand le ciel s'assombrit et que de gros nuages s'amoncelèrent dans le ciel qu'il prit conscience de la longueur de sa marche:

- Funérailles ! J'ai bien marché une dizaine de kilomètres…

Jugeant le ciel d'un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut que l'orage n'allait pas tarder à gronder. Désireux de ne pas se faire mouiller, il décida d'emprunter le chemin des bois, là où les arbres allaient pouvoir le protéger de la pluie...

Noah s'inquiéta subitement de ne plus voir Alphonse revenir du puit. Comme elle avait absolument besoin d'eau pour commencer à cuisiner, elle sortit de la maison et, entendant des bruits provenant de la grange, elle s'en approcha. Soudain, juste devant l'entrée de l'étable, elle trébucha sur un seau d'eau qui se reversa à ses pieds, inondant le sol de terre battue.

- Aï ! Cria t'elle en massant son pied douloureux.

Edward et Sophie, alertés par le bruit, se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la grange et tombèrent sur la jeune bohémienne.

- Noah ? Fit l'aîné Elric. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Puis, contemplant le seau déversé qui gisait au pied de son amie, il comprit. Celle-ci se redressa, légèrement en colère, et demanda sur un ton irrité:

- Mais pourquoi Al a-t-il abandonné ces seaux ici ? Je l'attends depuis un quart d'heure à l'intérieure de la maison, moi!

Elle regarda ensuite par la porte de la grange, comme si elle s'attendait à voir Alphonse débarquer de là et lui présenter ses excuses. Mais personne ne vint.

- Hé bien ? Fit Noah. Alphonse n'est pas avec vous ?

Sophie répondit par un signe de tête négatif.

A cet instant, un éclair fendit le ciel accompagné d'un grondement terrifiant. Noah se saisit.  
Edward, lui, s'inquiéta de l'absence de son frère. Il regarda les deux seaux abandonnés, dont l'un était encore rempli d'eau, puis son regard se dirigea vers la botte de foin, là où lui et Sophie s'étaient assis un peu plus tôt, et avaient discutés de tout et de rien. Comprenant soudain ce que cette mise en scène signifiait, il murmura :

- Al… Mais où t'es-tu enfui, petit frère ?

* * *

suite... 

Voilà, voilà!  
Je sais que ça se termine sur un moment critique; c'est une odieuse technique de ma part pour vous faire revenir, hahaha! XD

Une ptit review chvouplè?  
merci! ...↓


	2. La boucle impénétrable

**Auteur:** Flo-de-Miel  
**Genre:** (fic en trois chapitres) sentiment, action, drame, humour, et petit d'homme :-D (je parle d'Al si certain n'avait pas compris)  
**Période :** la fic commence à la fin du film. Al, Ed et Noah sont donc dans notre monde, en Allemagne. La deuxième guerre mondiale gronde...

* * *

**Les faux-semblants (et autres pensées inavouables)**

**Chapitre 2:** **La boucle impénétrable**

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Renchen. La maison des alchimistes ressemblait à une boite de résonance sur laquelle l'orage se plaisait à jouer. Les carreaux tremblaient sous la force du vent et le poids de l'eau.

Pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, Noah avait allumé un feu. Sophie, accroupie sur le tapis de laine, regardait les flammes, la tête enfouie entre ses bras. Noah, assise dans le fauteuil, s'occupait de l'âtre consciencieusement. A l'aide d'un tisonnier, elle tâtait les bûches rougeoyantes, et les faisait rouler d'un côté ou de l'autre. Edward, prostré devant la fenêtre, regardait l'eau qui dévalait de la colline avec un regard sévère. Il était en colère, contre lui, contre Sophie, contre Alphonse et puis, surtout, contre ce stupide orage qui empêchait toute bonne visibilité.

« J'en ai marre! s'exclama t'il soudain en se redressant. Je pars chercher Alphonse ! »

Noah soupira de lassitude. Pour la quatrième fois déjà, Edward faisait mine de vouloir partir, et pour la quatrième fois, c'était à elle de l'en dissuader, toujours par le même argument :

« Ed, nous en a déjà parlé... Comment veux-tu retrouver ton frère sans savoir vers où partir ? Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est de te tremper jusqu'aux os. »

Mais le jeune homme était, cette fois-ci, bien décidé à s'en aller. Il saisit sa veste pendue sur le dossier d'une chaise, toujours la même longue toge rouge que lui et son frère se partageait, et répliqua en la revêtant:

« Je m'en fous. Je préfère me choper une tumeur que de rester ici à m'imaginer Alphonse perdu.»

Sophie s'inquiéta soudain. Comme Noah, elle avait tout d'abord cru qu'il ne s'agissait que des paroles en l'air; des paroles pour s'exprimer; des paroles pour apaiser momentanément sa conscience… Seulement, Edward ouvrait déjà la porte de la maison, et s'apprêtait à la franchir. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et le rattrapa par le bras :

« Edward, non ! C'est dangereux ! Si tu sors ainsi, il va sûrement t'arriver quelque chose de grave ! »

Le jeune homme afficha une moue crispée. Il regarda Sophie dans les yeux. Les prunelles de la jeune fille tremblaient d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il s'en aille. Certes, il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, mais trahir son frère aurait été plus atroce encore.

« Désolé, mais je dois y aller…

- C'est ridicule ! Tu ne sais pas où aller ! De plus, il est fort probable qu'Alphonse revienne d'un moment à l'autre… !

- Hé bien, s'il réapparaît pendant mon absence, il constatera que je suis allé le chercher. Et il comprendra que je tiens à lui, et il me pardonnera. Peut être.»

Sophie, surprise, le lâcha, puis répéta hébétée :

- Pardonner ? Mais pardonner quoi ? »

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon.  
Il répondit en fermant les yeux:

- J'ai été infidèle. »

Puis, sans un regard de plus, il fit volte face et s'enfonça sous l'averse en ajustant son capuchon.

Sophie le regarda disparaître derrière le rideau de pluie sans pouvoir réagir, et sans comprendre.  
Mais de quoi Edward s'inquiétait-il autant ? Et Alphonse, pourquoi avait-t-il soudain décidé de les quitter ? Quelle était cette histoire d'infidélité ? Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens véritable de ses regards, de ses sous-entendus. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude des deux frères, comme si un accord secret les liait. Un pacte que seul eux deux et Noah connaissaient.

Comme le froid commençait à envahir la maison, la bohémienne rejoignit Sophie, toujours prostrée devant l'entrée, et ferma la porte de bois.

« C'est trop, tard, maintenant. Dit Noah. Il ne faut plus rien tenter. C'est une histoire entre eux, propre à leur vie, et nous, nous sommes hors de celle-ci. »

La jeune juive se plaça devant la fenêtre, espérant toujours qu'Edward reparaisse à travers le rideau opaque et mouvant de la pluie.

« C'est absurde ! Dit-elle à Noah, comme dans l'espoir de se faire appuyer par cette dernière. Ce qu'il fait est absurde. Et ce qu'il a dit est absurde. »

Noah dodelina de la tête. Elle alla ensuite se rasseoir face aux bûches craquantes et expliqua :

« Alphonse et Edward sont ainsi: ils passent leur vie à se chercher l'un l'autre, et à se faire pardonner l'un l'autre. Une manière étrange de passer le temps, n'est ce pas ?

- Mais pourquoi agissent-ils ainsi alors !? Demanda Sophie en s'approchant de l'âtre à petit pas. »

Noah saisit à nouveau le tisonnier. Elle bougea quelques bûches enflammées dans le fond de la cheminée, puis répondit :

« Se chercher, se faire pardonner; ce sont des bons prétextes pour rester ensemble, tout simplement. … S'ils n'avaient pas ce genre de prétextes, ils devraient alors accepter le fait qu'ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Or, c'est une constatation bien trop embarrassante pour des garçons de leur âge qui, de plus, sont frères. »

Noah marqua une courte pose puis reprit :

« Ils préfèrent donc se mentir à eux-mêmes, prétextant devoir se faire pardonner, se quittant pour mieux se retrouver… Et rester ensemble, encore, jusqu'à la prochaine dispute, jusqu'au prochain voyage, jusqu'au prochain pardon. La boucle une fois bouclée, ils recommencent le tour, sans s'en lassés. Et ils continueront sans doute ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, marchant le long d'un cercle sans fin.»

Sophie se laissa glisser sur le tapis et s'y coucha, lasse. Elle avait rêvé qu'Edward parte avec elle en Suisse. C'était le premier garçon envers lequel elle avait de vrais sentiments, et elle venait de comprendre qu'une concurrence insurmontable l'empêcherait de voir son voeu s'accomplir un jour : son frère.

Une boucle comme celle-là, on n'y rentrait pas. Aucun chemin n'offrait d'accès pour la pénétrer. Aucune fourche. Rien. C'était comme un monde à part.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sophie se dirigea tout doucement vers le sommeil, le battement de la pluie régulière agissant comme une berceuse sur elle. Mais, soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et dit à voix haute en direction de Noah:

« Alphonse et Edward s'aiment parce qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, n'est ce pas ? Mais si j'arrivais à remplacer ce besoin, ils cesseraient alors de s'aimer autant ! Il se peut que j'aie ma chance ! Qu'Edward m'aime à son tour, et que son frère en aime une autre.»

Noah la regarda avec un faux sourire. Elle contredit ensuite cette affirmation par deux hochements de tête négatifs. Sophie afficha une mine interrogative, mais la bohémienne ne sut pas vraiment expliquer où était l'erreur. Elle dut donc réfléchir un instant pour concrétiser sa pensée. Enfin, quand tout lui parut clair dans son esprit, elle expliqua d'une voix douce :

« Aucun fumeur n'aime ses premières cigarettes. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand la nicotine l'aura rendu dépendant au tabac, qu'il aimera _réellement_ fumer. Dans ce cas ci, la phrase "Il l'aime car il a besoin de lui" est correcte. Le fumeur aime la cigarette car il a besoin d'elle. C'est une drogue, une addiction. La nicotine l'a rendu esclave. Mais ce n'est pas une telle relation qui lie Edward et Alphonse. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause. Sophie attendait la suite sans parler, ses doigts caressant les peluches du tapis de laine comme pour refreiner sa langue.  
Enfin, la voix suave de la jeune femme s'éleva à nouveau. Le craquement du feu accompagna chacune de ses paroles:

« Alphonse et Edward ne s'aiment pas parce qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, mais ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre _parce qu'ils s'aiment_.»

Sophie ferma les yeux… Elle prit le temps qu'il fallut pour comprendre puis acquiesça muettement.

"C'est certain, songea t'elle avec résignation. Je n'ai aucune chance contre Alphonse…"

**°---------------°**

Alphonse s'était abrité sous un immense sapin et attendait avec impatiente que l'averse cesse. Pendant ce temps, ces tourments s'amplifiaient, et il en était venu à penser que quitter définitivement son frère restait la meilleure solution pour eux tous.

« Nous ne pouvons de toute façon pas rester à deux jusqu'à notre mort. Pensait-il . Il faudra bien qu'un jour nous nous marrions, et ayons des enfants. Sophie est une fille bien. Je suis sur qu'ils seront heureux ensemble.»

Et plus il s'imaginait son frère avec la jeune fille, établi en Suisse, ayant fondé une grande famille heureuse, plus son cœur le faisait souffrir. La douleur naissait au creux de ses entrailles, puis remontait le long de son ventre, jusque dans sa gorge. Même ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal, tant il les crispait avec animosité.

Des larmes furieuses naissaient par moment au coin de ses yeux. Il gémissait des « grand frère » pitoyable qu'il regrettait aussitôt avoir prononcé, puis enfouissait sa tête dans les manches de sa chemise, comme pour se cacher à lui-même son visage peiné.

Quand, une heure plus tard, la pluie se calma, il emprunta le chemin humide de la forêt pour rejoindre la prochaine ville. La terre était boueuse, et des nappes d'humidité flottait dans l'air, rendant sa marche plutôt désagréable. Par moment, il grelottait violement, et regrettait de ne pas avoir son manteau à porter de main. Le bas de son pantalon était trempé, et sa chemise humide présentait de longue trace de saleté déposée par l'eau. Après une vingtaine de minute, il perçut le grondement d'un moteur qui venait de derrière. Comme il se trouvait à un tournant assez serré, il n'apercevait pas l'engin derrière les troncs d'arbre, et attendit patiemment. Enfin, quand le bolide apparut, il n'eut même pas à lever la main que le conducteur freina à sa hauteur. Il reconnut des officiers allemands. Il leur sourit gentiment et leur demanda ensuite de le déposer au prochain village. Mais ces derniers, au nombre de trois, ne semblaient pas s'être arrêter par amabilité. L'un d'entre eux, avec un dur accent allemand, lui demanda en tendant la main :

« Papiers, s'il vous plait ! »

Alphonse fut fort surpris, puis il s'inquiéta brutalement de sa position. Déjà, il n'avait rien sur lui, même pas un peu d'argent. Ensuite, ses vêtement étaient sales et déchirés par endroit. Il avait plus l'air d'un juif en cavale que d'un citoyen allemand respectable.

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, il bégaya :

« Je… je n'ai pas mes papiers sur moi, désolé. »

Le conducteur fit un coup de tête au gars assis à côté de lui, et ce dernier bondit hors de la voiture avant de plaquer Alphonse contre la portière.

« Lâchez-moi, je n'ai rien fait !» Hurla ce dernier.

Mais ces paroles furent vaines ; déjà il sentait le métal froid de menottes lui entourés les poignets.

**°---------------°**

« AAALPHOOONSE ? AAAL ? »

Edward s'égosilla déjà depuis plus d'une heure, tournant dans cette maudite forêt sans y trouver personne. Il marchait, criait le nom de son frère, marchait encore, criait de nouveau, mais rien. nada. Aucune réponse.  
Parfois, il suivait le sentier, et, parfois, il coupait au travers des bois, avec comme seule direction l'opposé de Renchen. Il était sur que, quitte à piquer une petite crise d'adolescent pré-pubère, Alphonse nallaita ussi surement s'éloigner le plus possible de leur maison. Edward grommelait en s'enfonçant dans la boue du chemin.

« Foutue route ! Ils pouvaient pas la pavée, évidement, ces idiots qui ont planté cette forêt idiote!?! Mais non, bien entendu ! C'est vrai qu'il pleut tellement rarement en Allemagne!!»

Il continua sa route, les bottes couvertes de boues et le manteau trempé. Ses cheveux humides ressemblaient à une énorme choucroute brune qui lui grattait désagréablement le crâne.

« AAALLL ? AAAL ! » Cria t'il une nouvelle fois en joignant se smains autour de sa bouhe. « TU M'ENTENDS ?!!'

Personne ne lui répondit, sinon le silence oppressant de la forêt.  
Alors, Edward perdit patiente et hurla à quel hibou voudrait bien l'entendre :

« AAAL, PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!! TU VAS REVENIR ESPECE DE CRETIN DES ALPES?!!? »

Sous le coup de la frustration et du désepoir, il exécuta alors un demi-tour sur lui-même en grimaçant, et tomba soudain nez à nez avec un paysan qui, une fourche à la main, le dévisageait bizarement.

« Bin di don', mon p'tit gars ! Fit le petit moustachu. Ca vo réussi pas tant k'ça les balades dans l'bois, à ce que j'peu entendre ! C'est qui qu'vous cherchez com' ça à vouzen étrangler la gooorge ?

- … Euh… je… Je cherche mon petit frère, Al. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard?

- Ha ça, pt'être bien qu'oui, pt'être bien qu'non ! Tout c'que j'peux vous dire, c'est qu'ya un ptit potiot, un gentil brunet, qui s'est fait embarqué par des gendarmes ! J'lai vu, moi, s'faire menotté ! Le pov gamin, il avait l'air bien jeune !»

Al bondit sur ses pieds. Dans sa fougue, il saisit le paysan par le col et lui demanda en le secouant:

« Comment était-il ? Est-ce qu'il avait de court cheveux châtain, et des grands yeux marrons ? Est-ce qu'il me ressemblait ? Est-ce qu'il avait cet adorable air de naïveté et de tendresse collé sur le visage ? Hein ? Est-ce que c'était mon petit frère ?»

Le vieux moustachu bedonnant retroussa son énorme menton sous l'effet de la surprise puis répondit avec le même accent trivial :

« Ma foi, j'pas pu voir céé zyeux, mais i'm semb' bien qu'y était brun ! Mais vous voulez pas venir au village, des fois ? Zavez qu'à vérifier au poste si les gendarmes l'on pas flanqué dans une cellule ! »

Al se redressa plus dignement puis répondit :

« Volontiers. Je vous suis. »

Le moustachu se mit en route, sa fourche contre son épaule, et se présenta ensuite :

« Au faite, j'mapelle Rodolphe. Et vous, mon petit ? C'est comment vot' nom ?

- Edward. Edward Elric. ... Et je ne suis pas petit! »

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

Oui, je sais, c'est cruel. mais moi aussi je souffre quand je lis une de vos fics à vous et que, arrivant à la fin, je me maudis de ne pas encore avoir inventé une machine à traverser le temps :-p haha !!

Une review serait la bienvenue, cher lecteur! Merci! (d'avance...)


	3. Pour une eternité de sommeil

**Auteur:** Flo-de-Miel  
**Genre:** sentiment, action, drame, humour, et petit d'homme :-D (je parle d'Al si certain n'avait pas compris)  
**Période :** la fic commence à la fin du film. Al, Ed et Noah sont donc dans notre monde, en Allemagne. La deuxième guerre mondiale gronde...

**Notes :** merci à tous les lecteurs ! Voici que s'achève la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout ! Chacun de vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.

* * *

**Les faux-semblants (et autres pensées inavouables)**

**Chapitre 3 : Pour une éternité de sommeil**

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'Edward marchait au côté de Rodolphe en direction d'Offenburg, le village du gentil paysan. Le moustachu n'avait cessé de parler, débobinant l'histoire de toute sa vie, à commencer par le nom de sa femme, Magdalena, sa profession, agriculteur, le cas de son fils qui avait la rubéole, le chien qui ne cessait de poursuivre le chat du voisin, et qu'on avait appelé «Tais-toi» car il avait tendance à aboyer sur tout ce qui bougeait, même sur les nuages de poussières et... Il mentionna aussi la couche d'humidité qui faisait craqueler les murs de sa maison, la récolte de l'année dernière qui avait été très satisfaisante, au contraire de celle d'il y a deux qui avait été catastrophique en raison de pluies inhabituelles pour la région, ce qui dériva sur le climat, etc.

A la fin de la promenade, Edward aurait été capable de dresser un mémoire de cent pages sur Rodolphe, sur Offenburg et sur la vie paysanne, tellement le vieil homme s'était livré, le tout avec un accent pittoresque assez marrant.

« Mais je parlotte, je parlotte, et je ne t'laiss même pô un bout d'la converse ! Parle moi don' ton frangin, le ptit potiot. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de s'balader en chemisette sans ses papiers ? »

Edward garda les yeux rivés sur la route, n'osant pas affronter le regard de Rodolphe qui le dévisageait de côté. Il répondit simplement :

« Une dispute. Il s'en est allé sur un coup de tête...

- Ben dis donc ! Si j'décidais d'me taper 20 kilomètres de champs dès qu'ma femme me lançait une louche à la gueule, y'aurait longtemps que j'aurais atteint l'Afrique !! Haha ! Ça doit être un grand sensible, vot' frère.»

Edward pencha la tête de côté.

« Oui, c'est ça. Vous avez tout à fait raison. »

Il y avait de moins en moins d'arbres autour d'eux, et le chemin commençait doucement à devenir pierreux.  
Bientôt, la forêt fut remplacée par un horizon de plaines labourées. Edward pouvait distinctement suivre le parcours d'un chemin de gravier qui serpentait une vallée. Au creux de celle-ci, on pouvait apercevoir Offenburg, et ses maisons de pierres aux cheminées fumantes.

« Voila mon pt'it patelin ! S'exclama Rodolphe avec sa bonhomie habituelle.

- Vous pouvez me montrer d'ici où se trouve le poste de police ? Demanda Ed en essayant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux pour se rendre un peu présentable.

- Tu peux pas l'rater, mon grand ! C'est la première maison du village, et y'a écrit en grand « POLEIZ » dessus ! Ma maison, c'est celle à deux rues de là. Si t'as bzoin de quek'choz, t'cé ou me trouvé, comme ça ! Y'a un grand marronnier qui commence à charrier not' façade. D'ailleurs mon fils s'amuse à sauter de la fenêtre de sa chambre jusque sur la branche de l'arbre ! Hop, comme ça ! Un sacré chenapan, ce p'tit !»

Edward sourit, attendri. Cela le fit pensé à Alphonse, son petit frère.  
Son très cher petit frère qui aimait lui aussi grimper dans les arbres, et s'endormir entre les branches feuillues en lisant un roman. Allait-il être là ? Allait-il le pardonner ? Pourrait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? Le serrer, entendre le bruissement de leur chemise qui se froissent ? Sentir ses lèvres contre son oreille alors que leur cou se fonderait l'un dans l'autre ?  
Une puissante envie de revoir Alphonse envahit le cœur du grand frère. Son pas devint de plus en plus pressé, tandis que la pente du chemin devenait de plus en plus drue. Offenburg s'approchait à vue d'œil. On entendait des cris d'enfants, des aboiements de chien. Même les cloches de l'église étaient désormais visibles aux yeux des deux arrivants.  
Enfin, Ed distingua clairement le bâtiment de la gendarmerie. L'envie de courir prit soudain le contrôle de ses jambes. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Merci pour tout, Rodolphe. Je vous quitte ici ! »

Et il dévala le reste de la pente comme un cheval fougueux qui aurait senti l'avoine des écuries. Il prit une telle vitesse que, ayant atteint le poste de police, il dut s'arrêter sec, et sa jambe automail grinça sous l'effet du choc.

Edward gravit les trois petites marches de pierres qui formaient le perron, puis poussa la porte de la gendarmerie. La pièce, éclairée par une lumière tamisée, était occupée par deux hommes en uniforme kaki. L'un d'eux était assis devant un petit bureau de bois et tapait consciencieusement sur une machine à écrire, tandis que l'autre, appuyé contre un radiateur, se réchauffait en buvant une tasse de café.

L'homme au café s'avança en premier vers lui et l'informa par ces mots:

«Désolé, Monsieur, mais il est 18H00. On va fermer les bureaux. Si ce n'est pas urgent, revenez demain.»

Edward acquiesça vivement mais ne fit néanmoins pas un seul pas un arrière.

« Je cherche mon frère, Alphonse Elric. Annonça t'il sur un ton neutre. Il se peut que, par erreur, vous l'ayez pris pour un sans-papiers.»

L'homme assis cessa aussitôt de taper sur sa machine. Il redressa le visage vers Edward, et le regarda rapidement de haut en bas avant d'adopter une mine mi-surprise, mi-dérangée.

Comme personne ne lui répondit, Edward insista, légèrement impatient :

« Alors ? Avez-vous arrêté quelqu'un, aujourd'hui ? »

A nouveau, les deux autres restèrent muets, s'échangeant des regards lourd de questions et d'indécisions.  
Devait-on le lui dire ? Devait-on lui mentir ? Voila ce que leur attitude méfiante traduisait.  
Edward s'énerva :

« Mais que ce passe t'il, ici ? Si vous avez fait du mal à Alphonse, je vous préviens que…

- D'accord! L'interrompit l'officier au café. Nous avons en effet arrêter quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. Mais il doit rester en cellule jusqu'à demain. C'est la procédure. »

Edward soupira, irrité. Il était clair que les officiers lui cachaient quelque chose.

« Je vous préviens, dit-il. Si vous ne m'emmener pas voir mon petit frère, je…

- Tu quoi, gamin ? Tu vas essayer de nous forcer la main avec tes petits bras ? » Se moqua le policier assis.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Après l'angoisse d'avoir perdu son frère, la pluie qui l'avait trempé, la forêt boueuse, et puis cette longue marche pénible, il n'était plus d'humeur à supporter des critiques à l'égard de son physique !  
Edward s'avança vers le bureau, plaqua furieusement ses deux mains sur celui-ci et hurla à la gueule de l'officier :

« JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !! »

L'homme se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, apeuré par la soudaine violence qui brillait dans les prunelles d'Edward. L'autre officier posa son café sur une commode et s'avança vers le natté d'un pas menaçant :

«Il suffit! Montrez vos papiers, tout de suite!»

Il tenta d'attraper Edward par l'épaule mais celui-ci esquiva, monta en un bond sur le bureau en écrasant le rapport que l'autre venait de taper, puis sauta vers le fond de la pièce. Une autre porte lui faisait face; il l'ouvrit tandis que les deux autres policiers se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Edward déboucha sur une longue pièce dont les deux murs latéraux étaient couverts de cellules. Tout au fond à gauche, il distingua au travers des barreaux un corps gisant sur le sol. Le sang lui monta aux tempes.

« AL !! » cria t'il en fonçant vers lui.

Sa gorge se serra atrocement quand il découvrit le corps meurtri de son petit frère. Divers bleus lui couvraient les bras, tandis que des blessures ensanglantées parcouraient son tendre visage aux paupières closes.  
« Il s'est fait battre ! » Se maudit intérieurement le natté. « Et je n'ai pas été là pour le protéger !! »

Edward fit volte-face et se retrouva face aux deux policiers. Ces derniers le braquaient avec leur revolver, mais le fullmetal alchimiste n'en avait cure.

« Bande d'ordures ! » Hurla t'il en leur crachant dessus, tandis qu'une hargne indescriptible déformait les traits de son visage. « Comment avez-vous oser le toucher ?! …Vous allez le payer !! »

Seul la vengeance de son frère obnubilait sa raison à présent. Il fonça vers un des officiers et lui donna un coup de pied vigoureux dans la main. Le pistolet alla valdinguer sur le côté, et retomba derrière les barreaux d'une cellule inoccupée. L'autre gendarme tira sur Alphonse qui, grâce à son bras automail, venait de s'accrocher en hauteur sur une des barres de fer latérale, évitant de justesse la balle. Depuis son perchoir, il sauta sur le dernier policier menaçant, et l'assomma d'un coup de bras puissant. Son dernier ennemi, désarmé et lâche, s'enfuit par la porte de derrière.

Désormais le seul debout au milieu de la pièce, Edward s'accorda une courte pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cellule de son frère et s'accroupit devant. Il passa son bras de chair et de sang à travers les barreaux, mais il eut beau le tendre de toutes ses forces, et il eut beau plaquer son épaule contre les barres de métal, il arrivait à peine à frôler les cheveux de son petit frère inanimé.

« Alphonse… Alphonse… » Répétait-il en contenant sa profonde douleur. « Hey, petit frère ! Me fait pas ce coup là… Réveille toi, quoi ! »

Il lui sembla que le corps de son cadet frétilla un court instant. Edward reprit espoir ; sa gorge se desserra un peu. Il effleura plusieurs fois les mèches de cheveux de son petit frère, transmettant dans ces caresses brèves tous les pardons qu'il n'osait encore prononcer.

« Je suis venu te chercher, Al. … Tu vois, je suis là. …»

Les paupières du cadet commençaient à légèrement tremblés. Edward continua de parler :

« Il faut que tu lèves. On va rentrer à la maison, d'accord ? ... Et tu me promettras de ne plus jamais partir comme ça, Al… Hein ? Tu me le promettras ? Parce que, moi aussi, je pourrais crever à t'attendre, tu sais. »

Doucement, les paupières d'Alphonse s'ouvrirent, et quand il aperçut Edward, ces prunelles se mirent à trembler. Il murmura d'une voix brisée :

« Edward…Ed, tu es venu ?»

L'autre souffrait atrocement de l'épaule à force de la plaquer durement contre les barreaux. Mais il ne prêtait plus attention à la douleur. Il caressait le front de son petit frère en affichant un sourire rassuré, la bouche crispée, comme pour retenir des cris de soulagement.

« Oui, Al ! Je suis venu ! Je vais te sortir de là, tout de suite, promis ! »

Edward se redressa et, dans un ultime effort, il tira une barre de métal avec son automail. Une plainte rauque sortait de ses lèvres alors que, les yeux crispés, il usait de toutes ses forces pour créer une ouverture. Bientôt, la brèche fut suffisamment large, et il put se glisser à l'intérieure de la cellule.  
Aussitôt, il se jeta aux côtés de son frère et le releva contre son torse. Les jambes brisées de ce dernier glissèrent sur le sol. Il le serra en ressentant un soulagement indescriptible. Les mains d'Alphonse allèrent entourés le dos d'Edward alors que sa voix tremblait d'émotions.

« Pardon, grand frère, pardon » Sanglota t'il en enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de celui-ci. « Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! »

Edward était venu le chercher, lui, ce misérable fugueur ! Il l'avait retrouvé et le serrait à présent dans ses bras comme si c'était lui le fautif !

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'y es pour rien.» Répondit le grand frère en affichant un sourire goguenard. «J'ai tellement eu peur de ne pas te retrouver, tu sais…»

Il fit glisser Alphonse jusqu'à l'ancrage de son cou. Le menton de son petit frère, tout imbibé de larmes, vint se nicher sur son épaule tandis qu'il lui souffla à son oreille :

« Je tiens tellement à toi, Al. Me refait plus jamais ce coup là!»

L'autre pleurait maintenant de joie. Il afficha un sourire exalté et, s'agrippant à la chemise de son aîné, lui répondit :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Ed. »

**°---------------°**

Rodolphe changeait les draps de lit de son fils, sali de transpiration suite à des fièvres durables. Sa femme, Magdalena, venait de le quitter avec l'enfant malade, rubéoleux, installé sur une couchette à l'arrière de leur voiture. Le docteur du village venait de mourir la semaine dernière, et aucun remplaçant n'était encore arrivé pour prendre la relève à Offenburg. Sa femme et son enfant avaient donc du prendre la voiture pour se déplacer jusqu'au prochain village, où ils allaient passer la nuit dans une auberge. Rodolphe, lui, devait rester pour garder la maison.  
Il s'inquiétait pour son fils, son petit, son seul héritier. Il lui avait semblé si faible et si pâle qu'un souffle de vent aurait pu le tuer. D'autant plus que les affaires n'allaient pas très bien, en ce moment. Certes, les récoltes étaient bonnes, mais la plupart de ces bénéfices étaient réquisitionnés par l'armée. Comment allait-il payer le docteur, et tous ces médicaments onéreux, avec le peu de sous qu'il lui restait?  
C'est donc tout en se tourmentant au sujet de sa progéniture malade que le brave Rodolphe mettait de l'ordre dans la chambre.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Il déposa l'oreiller qu'il tenait en main, saisit la lanterne posée sur la table de chevet pour s'éclairer, puis il descendit les escaliers, et alla ouvrir la porte. Devant le perron, se tenait le jeune homme blond qu'il avait rencontré dans les bois. Son torse se soulevait vivement au rythme d'une respiration saccadée. Contre son épaule gauche, un autre jeune homme au visage meurtri pendait misérablement. Ses joues aux couleurs vives et son regard brumeux laissaient présager une fièvre sévère. Il portait comme seul habit une chemise trouée et un pantalon humide. Ses jambes, tremblantes de douleur, n'arrivaient pas à le supporter.

« Entrez vite ! »Leur dit Rodolphe en se dégageant de la porte.  
Edward remercia le paysan d'un coup de tête et porta son frère jusque dans le hall de la maison.

« Pour un sale état, un voila un sale état ! » s'exclama leur hôte en approchant son luminaire du visage d'Alphonse.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et les invita ensuite à monter à l'étage :

« Venez, je vais vous mettre dans la chambre de mon fils. »

Alphonse leva péniblement les yeux vers les escaliers puis souffla à l'oreille de son frère :

« Ed… Je suis trop fatigué. J'arriverai pas à monter…

- T'inquiète, j'vais te porter.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi je suis bien trop lourd. »

Mais déjà Edward avait glissé se main derrière les genoux de son frère pour l'obliger à se coucher dans ses bras. Il gravit ensuite à tout allure les escaliers jusqu'à la porte que Rodolphe leur indiquait.

« Là, pose le sur le lit ! »Indiqua t'il à Edward. «Je viens de changer les draps. »

Le paysan se dirigea ensuite vers les lampes à huile murales et les alluma une à une pour éclairer la pièce. Il alla ensuite tirer les rideaux pourpres des deux fenêtres et referma la porte de la chambre.

Alphonse avait fermé ses yeux, et prenait un peu de repos entre les draps frais. Edward, resté debout, le regardait avec bienveillance. Il retira son manteau rouge, le posa sur une chaise en bois, puis s'assit dessus pour reprendre son souffle.

« Alors ? » Demanda Rodolphe en examinant le garçon fatigué. « Que s'est-il passé ?

- Les gendarmes… Expliqua difficilement Edward. C'est eux qui ont mis mon frère dans cet état. Ces brutes n'y sont pas aller de mains mortes. Sa jambe droite est brisée ; il ne peut plus marché. »

Le moustachu se pencha au-dessus du cadet et l'inspecta d'un œil septique à la lueur de sa lanterne:

« Mouais… S'tu veux mon avis, il couve une bonne fièvre, ton frangin ! J'vais d'ce pas chercher des habits secs à moi ! Puis j'vous ferai couler un bon bain chaud ! Vous en avez bien b'soin ! »

Edward ne sut comment le remercier :

« Je... c'est vraiment très gentil ce que vous faites pour nous.

- Allons, c'est tout naturel ! J'connais la police ! Tous des pourris ! Ils saccagent mes champs avec leurs gros pneus d'voiture, pillent les maisons quand ça leur chante, inventent des taxes supplémentaires pour nourrir le budget d'la guerre ! Mouai, tous des vendus !»

Rodolphe quitta la pièce d'un pas cadencé, laissant les deux frères seuls dans la lumière tamisée et vacillante de la chambre.

Edward sourit doucement en constatant que son petit frère était sauf. Il lui prit la main comme pour bien s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas en rêve, puis ferma les yeux et s'assoupit quelques instants sur sa chaise en bois.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rodolphe réapparut. Les voyant sommeiller, il n'osa pas s'annoncer trop brusquement.

« Hé ! Pssst ! Les gamins, vot' bain est prêt ! »

Edward se réveilla en un sursaut, puis poussa gentiment l'épaule de son frère.

«Viens, Al. Je vais te conduire à la salle de bain. Il faut que tu te changes ; tes habits sont trempés. »

Il saisit à nouveau son frère de la même manière qu'il l'avait porté pour monter les escaliers. Dans le couloir, Rodolphe les guida jusqu'à une pièce entièrement carrelée. Un énorme radiateur chauffait l'endroit à plein régime, tandis qu'un bain chaud à l'eau fumante les attendait déjà. Sur deux chaises en bois se trouvait à chaque fois une chemise, un pantalon, et d'épaisses chaussettes de laine secs.

« Prenez vot' temps. Après, vous irez vous coucher, et je vous réveillerai demain à l'aube pour que vous quittiez le village sans êtres vus.

- Mais ! Fit Alphonse, à demi éveillé, de sa voix chavirante d'innocence. Nous ne sommes pas des criminels...!

- Et tu crois ça, ptit gars !? s'exclama Rodolphe sur un ton abrupt. Ton frangin m'a expliqué vot' situation: faux papiers, même pas Allemand d'origine...! Pi, zétes jeunes, sans famille ! J'donne pas cher de vot' peau s'ils vous r'touvent!»

Edward acquiesça en posant délicatement son frère sur une des chaises.

« Il a raison, Al. Il faut partir d'Offenburg! Et quitter Renchen par la même occasion. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nulle part en Allemagne. Dès demain, on pliera baguages. On rentrera à la maison, on vendra nos meubles et ont partira avec Noah et Sophie en Suisse. C'est la seule chose censée qu'il nous reste à faire si nous ne voulons pas être abattu comme des chiens. »

Rodolphe, pendant ce temps, avait réglé le chauffage, puis il leur souhaita un bon bain avant de quitter la pièce.

Edward mit ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant son frère de haut en bas.

« Bon, comment on va s'y prendre, hein ?

- C'est bon, se plaignit l'autre. Je suis capable de me déshabiller seul. »

Le cadet plia son dos, tentant vainement d'atteindre ses chaussures, mais une douleur lancinante arrêta aussitôt son geste.

« Moui, j'vois ça ! » Se moqua Edward en s'accroupissant.

Il défit un à un les lacets de son frère, déboutonna sa chemise, déboucla sa ceinture et l'aida à retirer son pantalon. Alphonse, une fois en sous vêtement, rougit atrocement. Il prétexta que la chaleur de la pièce combinée à sa fièvre en était la cause, et Edward le crut.

Poussé du peu de dignité masculine qui lui restait encore, le cadet s'appliqua à retirer son short tout seul, puis il saisit le rebord de la baignoire d'une poignée solide et tenta de s'y tracter. Mais ses jambes, comme deux lourds membres morts, rendirent cette tâche difficile, et Edward dû lui venir en aide.

Une fois dans l'eau chaude, protégé par une couche blanchâtre de savon, Alphonse s'apaisa et ferma ses yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le bruit sourd de vêtements qu'on projetait au sol. Il regarda avec surprise son frère entrain de se déshabiller puis le rejoindre dans la baignoire.

« Mais, mais…! Qu'est ce que tu fais, Ed ?!

- Comment ça, « qu'est ce que je fais » ? » Répondit l'autre en se glissant face à son frère. Tu crois peut-être que je vais attendre que l'eau soit froide pour me laver? T'es marrant toi ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de profiter de la chaleur...!»

Leurs jambes s'entrechoquèrent sous l'eau. Le contact de la peau d'Edward sur celle d'Alphonse le fit brièvement crier de surprise:

« Hiii !

- Hé, Al ! Se plaignit l'autre d'une voix moqueuse. T'as bientôt fini de jouer les vierges effarouchées ? On dirait que je prends un bain avec Winry ! »

L'autre baissa les yeux en rougissant encore plus. Il aurait voulut se fondre dans l'eau et disparaître dans le conduit des égouts tant il trouvait la situation gênante, et tant il était honteux de la considérer ainsi !

Edward, lui, semblait bien se moquer de leur position. Il avait déjà saisi la savonnette en bois et s'était mis à vigoureusement se frotter les bras.

« Berk, je pue ! » Constata t'il en reniflant ses aisselles.

Alphonse eut un léger rire. Son frère avait réussit à le détendre. Ses jambes sous l'eau se décontractèrent et il redressa la tête en affichant une petite moue amusée. Edward se mit à babiller à propos de tout et rien sur un ton léger, avant de remplir la salle de bain de bulles à l'aide de son gant de toilette. Au final, l'atmosphère fut sereine et enjouée.

Quand ils eurent fini de se laver, Edward sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et s'habilla d'habits secs avant d'aider son frère. Il étendit devant lui une grande serviette en coton, puis s'approcha du cadet encore mouillé pour l'en englober avec. Edward se mit ensuite à frotter vigoureusement la tête de son petit frère qui se laissa faire comme une gentille poupée.

« J'vais ressembler à un chien » Se plaignit Alphonse en essayant d'imaginer l'état de ses cheveux.

« C'est ça, c'est ça » Fit l'autre en continuant à le sécher.

Une fois l'opération terminée, Edward prit à nouveau Alphonse dans ses bras pour le mener jusqu'à leur chambre. Ce dernier, habitué à jouer la princesse transie depuis quelques heures, entoura naturellement de ses mains le cou de son frère pour faciliter la prise de ce dernier.

Edward posa Alphonse sur le grand lit et, ne pouvant résister à l'adorable visage du petit malade, il l'embrassa bruyamment sur le font, puis se mit à rire.

Après avoir éteint toutes les lumières, l'aîné Elric se glissa à son tour sous les draps, tout habillé. Il soupira d'aise et ferma ses yeux, se laissant bercé par l'agréable silence de la nuit. Epuisé par les émotions de la journée, il fut vite attiré dans les bras de Morphée. Mais alors que de doux rêves pointaient le bout de leur nez, il sentit une petite main se glisser sur son torse. Alphonse venait de se blottir contre lui.  
Dans les pénombres de la pièce, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air bienveillant, touché par cette marque d'affection toute simple mais tellement appréciable. Lui aussi se tourna alors de côté, s'appuyant désormais sur son flanc droit. Faisant face à son petit frère, il l'attira gentiment tout contre lui en murmurant :

« Et ta jambe ?

- … Ca va, la douleur est supportable. »

Un ange passa.

Alphonse se sentait agréablement bien. Les ondes de chaleurs de son frère se mêlaient aux siennes, mélangeant leur odeur respective en un curieux parfum de fraternité. Les cheveux d'Edward sentaient bon le savon, et le cadet se plaisait à y enfuir son nez, se plongeant ainsi dans une douce forêt aromatique.

« Dis, Ed… ? » demanda t'il doucement à son frère.

L'autre, à moitié endormi, émit deux ralements positifs pour l'encourager à poursuivre sa question. Al, comme s'il avait soudain été étouffé par timidité, dut prendre une petite bouffée d'air, puis déclara rapidement sur un ton confidentiel :

« Tu crois que c'est normal ?

- Hn…?

- Je… Je veux dire « nous ». … C'est normal ce qu'on fait ? »

Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais garda néanmoins ses paupières closes, trop paresseux que pour les relever.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda t'il sans comprendre.

- hé, bien… On agit un peu comme… comme si on s'aimait trop, non ? »

Pour seule réponse, Edward glissa son avant-bras en dessous de la hanche de Al, puis engloba ce dernier à l'aide de ses bras, le logeant affectueusement contre son torse.  
Le cadet se laissa faire. Il sentit la caresse des lèvres d'Edward contre son front fiévreux, puis il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille:

« Tu réfléchis trop, Al. Il est l'heure de dormir, maintenant. »

Alors, Alphonse ferma les yeux, conquis par cette réplique qui n'en était pas vraiment une, mais que le satisfaisait pleinement.  
Au fond, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de la présence de son frère, or ce dernier se trouvait là, tout contre lui.  
A son tour, Alphonse leva son bras et l'avança timidement par-dessus le corps de son frère. Il alla ensuite poser sa main gauche sur l'échine d'Ed, comme ce dernier l'avait lui-même fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ensemble, ils soupirèrent alors de bien-être.

Curieusement, Alphonse aurait voulu mourir, là, dans les bras de son frère, et se laisser bercer par cette douce étreinte pour l'éternité. Oublier les questions, les malentendus. Oublier qu'il y aurait un demain, et un futur.  
Edward, lui aussi, s'inquiètait en silence des jours à venir. Il désirait, comme son frère, s'endormir, ici, à jamais.  
Ici, dans ce rêve.  
Et tant pis si le parfum qui se dégageait de leur corps adoptait l'arôme du pêché.  
Tant pis si ça n'était pas moral.  
Tant pis si ça n'était pas normal.  
La nuit seule était témoins de cette étrange tendresse, et, la nuit, en bonne confidente, restait toujours muette.  
Dans les pénombres de la pièce, Alphonse pria très fort pour que le soleil ne se lève jamais. Il pria, encore et encore, avec toute la lucidité qu'il lui restait, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne le gagne, et qu'il ne s'endorme profondement. Alors, il se mit à rêver.

Ni lui, ni Ed n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ils ne virent pas non plus deux hommes en uniformes kaki se diriger vers leur silhouettes endormies. Ils ne perçurent pas le soupir triste de Rodolphe qui, dans le couloir, tenait dans sa main bourrue une liasse de petits billets verts. Le paysan regardait l'argent, se persuadant qu'il avait bien fait, qu'ainsi son fils pourrait guérir... Et quand il entendit les deux coups de feu, il ferma vigoureusement les yeux. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

Ainsi, le voeu d'Alphonse se réalisa, et, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur mine souriante et sereine, jamais l'aube ne se leva pour les frères Elric.  
Leurs coeurs ne battaient plus.  
Leurs coeurs n'avaient jamais autant battu...

**FIN**

* * *

...  
non, ne me tuez pas, moi aussi... :p 

ps: j'ai corrigé les fautes de noms. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à inverser Ed et Al selon les moments.

Cette fin parait pour certains un peu rapide...  
Sachez cependant que quand j'ai commencé cette fic, déjà à la première phrase que j'avais écrite, je savais que tout cela se terminerait par la mort des deux frères. Tout simpelemnt car, pour préserver leur amour, c'était la seule solution censée. Je veux dire par là "réalisable", quand on ne fait pas de OOC biensur(out of characters).

Si les deux frères s'étaient dit "je t'aime, restons ensemble, à bas les femmes!", ça n'aurait pas coller avec leur personnalité respective.  
Al est quelqu'un de trop droit. Ayant atteint un certain âge, il aurait sans arrêt été tiraillé par cette question "d'amour fraternel trop intense que pour être normal". Il en aurait souffert. Il se serait considéré comme un garçon anormal.  
Edward, avec son "je-men-foutisme" habituel, aurait, quant à lui, été plus apte à accepter de vieillir avec son frère comme un couple, sans trop se poser de questions morales. Mais il possède aussi une grande part d'orgueuil et de fierté! Pensez donc qu'il se regarde un beau matin dans le miroir et qu'il se dise "merde, j'ai 40 ans et j'ai toujours pas trouver de gonze!". Pour sur, ça lui aurait fait un choc! A son tour, sa consience aurait été dérangée par le fait de vivre ainsi avec son frère.

Bref, s'ils s'etaient quittés-mariés-oubliés, ils en auraient souffert. Mais s'ils étaient restés ensemble, ils en auraient souffert aussi!  
La seule solution était donc: "ils restent ensemble, mais on les rend inccapable de se tirailler de questions morales". Je me retrouvais donc devant deux choix:  
1) je leur organisais une superbe chute au fond d'un ravin, où tout deux auraient perdus leurs facultés mentales, puis auraient passés le reste de leur vie à se faire nourrir par Noah à la petite cuillière sans jamais retouver leur capacités intellectuelles d'antan.  
2) je les faisait mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

J'ai opté pour la deuxième solution que je trouvais quand même plus "classe". Et puis, ça débaraissait Noah de la lourde tâche de devoir s'occuper de deux handicapés en plein milieur de la 2ème Guerre Mondiale!

Bon, fini les justifications, de toute façon je plaide non coupable ;-)  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic, et que vous vous rendez compte que cette fin est **heureuse**.  
La mort, en soit, n'a rien de tragique. C'est comme les naissances; c'est naturel, et ça arrive chaque jour.

Biz à tous les fans de FMA! Peace and Love °°


End file.
